


you think i loved him, the devil that left as quickly as he entered?

by vinndetta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Charles-centric, M/M, POV Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Charles Xavier doesn't love Erik Lehnsherr. Not one bit.Everyone seems to disagree with him.





	you think i loved him, the devil that left as quickly as he entered?

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished up a draft of an old little fic i had lying around, but i had no idea what the original intentions were. still, i like the way this turned out, even if it's... kind of sad ig

Charles took one look at the man fumbling at the waves and knew everything.

This is what he knows: this Erik Lehnsherr is the type of man that would ruin him. The thing is Charles has a type when it comes to males, and it's typically the dark, brooding assholes that never do well in relationships.

Despite that, it's all he can look at, waves unable to pull him away from the force that seems to drag him subconsciously to him.

Soulmates don't exist, Charles reminds himself, and he mentally drags himself away from Erik Lehnsherr.

-

When the man ends up leaving a bullet in his spine, he smiles wistfully, knowing that he was right all along.

-

"The Professor I know would never turn his back on someone who'd lost their path..."

"Especially someone he loved."

Charles pauses, turning around.

"What makes you think I love him?"

The silence speaks for itself.

Whatever the pull was, whatever Charles thought he had seen in Erik, it wasn't true. None of that could ever happen or work, because Erik was the type to break his heart over and over again if he allowed it.

-

The truth is, Charles doesn't like making the same mistake twice.

He'd already made a mistake believing that there was some sort of good within Erik that he could pull out, somehow. Naively, he thought that maybe if he gave Erik a chance, that somehow, things would work out.

But then Erik decided that his own mission was more important than anything else.

Never again. He's never making that mistake again.

-

"You abandoned me!"

"I asked you to stay by my side! You told me no!"

"I wanted you to stay of your own volition!"

Charles spits out, and even Erik seems to be a bit shocked.

Charles bites his lip tightly, unsure if it might draw blood, but still finding that he doesn't care.

He can't love this man, this devil in disguise. As soon as he entered Charles' world, he left just as quickly.

-

But then they play a chess game. Somehow, everything seems like it's back to normal, the way it was when both of them met for the first time.

-

Charles sees the gun in Erik's hand and knew that it could never have lasted that long anyway.

-

And they find themselves at it again. And again.

-

Something within Charles whispers, _ruin me_, and Charles thinks he understands something about himself a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs] i have no explanation. i don't really know what this means. but still, it's nice!
> 
> i'm @vinndetta on tumblr. kudos/comments/bookmarks = <3


End file.
